New Life
by StarReader2009
Summary: Seven years after Edward left, Bella was changed by Selene and experiences her adventures with her and Michael. Thirteen years later after the war ended, Bella searched for the Cullens. When she meets them again what will she do? What will Edward do?
1. Rebirth

New Life

_Chapter 1:Rebirth_

BPOV

_Twenty years_. Twenty years since I've been changed to a vampire. But I'm not the same kind of vampire the Cullen's. No I'm a different type of breed of vampire. I was changed into the vampires the book or the movie was told or shown on. But for our kind, we have possibilities to have children.

Before you can get testy, yes I said _their_ name. The coven who had abandoned me in Forks. I don't hate them but only one Cullen I dislike not_ hate_ dislike.

You're probably wondering of how I was changed. Well it happened like this…

I moved to Los Angeles after I graduated from Forks High School to go to college. I finished college successfully after four years and spent the next two years of my human life as a waitress but only on Mondays-Fridays and spent my weekends hanging out with my old roommates and her friends who were spectacularly nice to me. But one day when I got into the empty parking lot, there was a woman.

I thought it was Victoria but I was wrong. It was a lycan. It was a werewolf but different from the La Push werewolf pack. Before it could attack me it was shot but not before I got slit on the throat. When my life was draining away from me, a woman came into my vision. She had short black hair, wearing a leather suit, a black cape, black boots, she had pale skin, and when she touched my face, her hand was cold as cold as the Cullen's. She looked almost like Alice if it were not for the fangs I could see between her parted lips and flat hair.

When I was about to die, the woman bit into her wrist and gave me her blood. After I was changed, she told me her name was Selene, what I had become, our history of our kind, and she told me little of her human life. When she told me of a war between the Lycans and Vampires I was shocked, scared, and determined. After she told me about the war still going on, I was determined to see the outcome of the war and wanted to fight back and learn more about vampire history.

Selene was surprised of my determination after I told her of what I wanted to do. She just smiled but was still concerned for the fact I wanted to fight for still how young I was but she was happy to have another female vamp in the 'club' as a Nightwalker meaning the warriors of the home she lived but somehow I had a feeling that this wasn't going to be pretty. And I was right, it wasn't.

She fought over me becoming a Nightwalker from a guy named Kraven. He had short black hair like Selene's, apparently likes to wear silk, and is the leader of the house while one of the elders Amelia is away and Victor and Marcus are asleep. The elders are like law, they are the oldest and strongest vampires.

Selene won the fight but I had training and I discovered things that I had never been able to do as a human. I was more graceful, stronger, faster, and smarter. After a few years of training, I became a Nightwalker but I was the best. Well that's what Selene told me, if I was able to blush I would have.

When I was only twenty-nine years old, I was put on an assignment with Selene and the other Nightwalkers to follow Lucian's second in command and assistance at a train station. When I looked at Selene, her gaze was on something else than the lycan. I followed her gaze and realized what she was looking at.

It was Michael Corven. He had blondish-brownish hair to his shoulders, was wearing a jacket, and jeans. Even though he was wet I was surprised, how he was looking back at her but what surprised me more of when she looked away and looked like she was blushing.

On that day I realized something. It was love at first sight. Just like how it was for Edward and me. I've gotten over him when I was in college but never mind that let's get back to the topic.

When Selene got more and more information of Michael, she only told_ me_ of the information of what she got first. I was and always is the only person she trusted me for. Selene was like my sister, my friend, my comrade, my family. She never got over the 'Michael Obsession' I like to call but I never told my friend that because the more and more closer she spent with him the more she realized she loved him and got protective of him.

I was however surprised he was bitten into a lycan but more else the fact that I realized what she really meant to him. He was her soul mate as she was his. I saw of how she turned Michael into the first lycan-vampire hybrid that has ever existed. But what caught my attention was Selene killed Victor because she had purposely awoken him that was against the rules for she was not a council member or elder. Michael did most of the fighting with Victor. Selene never knew this but, three more Nightwalkers heard the gunshots to where Victor, Selene, and Michael were fighting at and I watching the show. I killed them. I killed my own kind to protect my friend and her new found love.

I knew the real reason Selene killed Victor because _he_ was the one who started the war. Lucian only fought back because he lost the love of his life burn in front of him and Victor didn't even try to stop Sonja's death. Most importantly, I knew Selene wanted revenge for her family by killing Victor.

No one but my family and me knew this after Victor died, I followed Selene and Michael in secret but after a month I officially decided to reveal myself it was in fact surprising of how happy, concerned, and proud she was. Yet, she was happy that she had tears in her eyes of how I told her of why I was there following them instead of at the house with our family. I remember.

**_Flashback_**

"_Bella, why are you here your supposed to be at the house," Selene asked while Michael was staring at me curiously._

_We were in the forest the forest. I was in a tree and came down from behind them that they heard me they turned around and Selene was shocked it was me._

_I looked Selene straight in the eye and told her, "Selene, what kind of best friend would I be if I left you fighting by yourselves with Michael but most importantly alone with a male." I winked at him and he was blushing. "Besides friends don't leave friends behind, I gave you my trust years ago, Selene, and you still have it meaning I am at your service as your best friend and comrade plus you need my help and I don't think you would be able to handle yourselves no matter how strong or fast you are you need me."_

_Selene looked like she was about to burst into tears but to me, she rarely cried and those were happy tears._

**_End Of Flashback_**

Selene told me those were one of her happiest days of her life. As we crossed to Germany, she shown Michael and me another headquarters that only vampires know of but she told us not to worry about that since their were no others of our kind that walked in Germany.

One day in the forest, after Michael went into a Germany kind of diner, there was Marcus. He was the first of our kind is one of the Corvenus sons but his brother was like him but was the first of the lycans.

We ran into some acquaintances for help but we found the one and only person with the most information. That was Marcus' father who was powerful than him but not stronger physically only by blood. Marcus fought with Michael first killing him in the process, then I who had been knocked unconscious, and finally Selene who had failed but her blood gave the information Marcus needed.

I became aware of what was happening after hearing gunshots. When I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was Michael. Dead. I looked at him in horror of what had happened to him. The metal was through his chest and to my sadness was not breathing anymore.

I lifted his arm so that his hand isn't in contact with the small metal instrument and checked for a pulse. I had gone through medical situations when I was a Nightwalker. There was no pulse. I can hear Selene climb onto the deck as I sob in sadness, pain, and loss of another person I cared about but permanently with no reunions or whatsoever of coming back.

Over our adventures, I became great friends with Michael. But the love between him and Selene was like how Edward and mine was. She couldn't live without him but could keep on living for him because she and I both knew that would be what he wanted. To live on.

Also, I saw how those two became closer than ever. I knew they had sex before when it was almost full daybreak and had to get into hiding. I was happy for them that I began teasing him about it but I made a promise to him to only show one sign of teasing to Selene that I gladly did by winking at her.

After Michaels death, Marcus' father willingly gave her his blood and to me so we can become stronger. We had the final fight with Marcus, his brother William, and the other turned agent lycans.

I fought the Lycans with Michael while Selene fought Marcus. He became enraged when Michael killed William and started to fight Selene with unclear rage but she was successful into killing him.

When the fight ended, Selene, Michael, and I were in joy because we found out that Selene and I could walk out in the sun without burning. I was happy for Selene and Michael. They would find happiness with each other and probably would have children.

When they were done with their happy reunion, they looked at me with tears in their eyes while I was standing in the sunlight on the bridge watching them with happy tears as my chocolate brown hair whipped around me. I looked at the sun, smiling. After awhile of living in darkness, I again missed feeling the warm heat that hit against my skin that can no longer burn me. I now have it along with Selene.

Marcus' father was right about what we had become. I looked at them before smiling at them as they smiled back. We_ were_ the future, the future of our kind.

As I walked toward them, I got into thinking about the future. I knew that someday we would have to restart our kind so we can become of what we are now. A family.

After that we began traveling, but I decided I should go on my own. Selene and I kept in contact but sooner or later I knew I would find the Cullen's someday. When I told them, Selene was in denial and scared that I would get hurt but I assured her that I wouldn't I just wanted to see how they were but if necessary meet them again. She was the only person who I talked about my past to.

I went back to the U.S. and searched for them their. I was south of the U.S. that took about a year, to the upper eastern part of the U.S. that took about three years as I took to the bottom and middle of the U.S. states.

Right now I'm on an airplane to New York where hopefully the Cullen's are at right now. I've been on vacation on the last four years so I could interact with Selene and Michael who are right now still in Europe only in London. I went to their wedding, I was the maid of honor. Selene and Michael had a child who looked like Selene and Michael. It was a girl who has more vampire than lycan in her. Her name is Aurora. She's now seven years old. I had to call those two lovebirds after four years of their honeymoon because they were to busy with themselves alone.

I groaned softly. Because of them I was behind on finding the Cullen's and New York was where I wanted to go to because 1) they are probably there and 2) I had no other choice.

I had a feeling that they might be here so I crossed my fingers in hope that I would find them. Right now I just hope that Alice doesn't ruin it for me and find the Cullen's with a big sign that says 'Bella Swan'.

The women on the intercom says that we've landed and we may get out. I started to unbuckle my seatbelt, I stood, and grabbed my bag up above the compartment for our bags and other stuff.

I got off the plane and walked out the hall to find myself in the airport. I could feel eyes on me, I guess it's because of what I'm wearing.

I am wearing a dark blue tee, a black jean jacket, black leather pants, and black two-inch-heeled boots. My chocolate brown hair was down with small curls that stop at my biceps, I have curves now, I was paler as pale as a vampire should be, my chocolate brown eyes look the same except of when I'm in war they turn silver.

I got my suitcase as I walked toward my car a black, sleek convertible Mercedes I got as a birthday present from one of my old friends from the house.

As I slide in my car after packing my stuff in the back seat, I can't help but think of how the others will react of who I am now, what I am now, and what I have became as.

I shrugged it off. I would worry about that later when I meet them again so here I come.


	2. Vision

New Life

_Chapter 2:Vision_

EPOV

I miss my angel. My Bella. I miss her so, so much. It has been twenty years since I last saw my angel. And leaving her was the biggest mistake of my life. If I hadn't of left her, she wouldn't be dead all those thirteen years ago. My family had to restrain me from going to the Volturi when I realized she was gone forever.

When my family told me, that Bella would want me to live I remembered the promise I have kept to her. My family and I do what we want to do but we've been miserable without Bella (wince).

Thinking her name hurts me so much. Ever since we left my angel, Emmett didn't laugh or make jokes anymore, Rose rarely looks at herself in the mirror, Esme rarely cries in her shared room with Carlisle who spends more time at the hospital than at home, Alice and Jasper returned fifteen years ago. Alice became less cheery and hiper with anything she rarely shops anymore. Jasper has to leave the room because the pain, the sadness, and the guilt that surrounds the room from everyone's feelings.

I could hear in his thoughts that he still feels like he was the reason that they moved and Alice had to keep reassuring him it wasn't his fault but mine. I felt terrible that I brought her in the vampire life but if I hadn't then we wouldn't have had a honest relationship. For the first time in a hundred years, I felt happy with Bella (wince).

I miss her warmth, her chocolate brown eyes looking at me with love and adoration; I miss the blush that would appear on her cheeks when she was embarrassed, and I miss the her clumsiness.

Right now, I was in my room just lying down on the floor. When heard my father calling out to me.

'_Edward, come down here for a moment family meeting'_ Carlisle thought to me.

I walked downstairs as does some of my siblings that some came from the living room.

Carlisle took his spot of the head of the table, Esme on his left, and me on his right. Alice took a spot next to me who was bouncing a little to everyone's surprise; she hasn't been this happy for a long time. Jasper sat down next to Alice, Rosalie sits next to Jasper, and Emmett sits next to Rosalie.

Carlisle clears his throat to get everyone's attention. "I called a family meeting because Alice had a vision today but she wouldn't tell me so I'm passing this to Alice." Everyone looked expectantly at Alice who was smiling wide, bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Someone's coming today at our house to visit. But we already know who they are but who it is, is the valuable key word. She wants it to be a surprise and she's coming in thirty minutes. I had a vision that she just got off the plane today and found out our address," Alice announced, bouncing up and down, clapping her hands when she was finished.

Everyone's thoughts were surprised and curious of who the surprising person could be.

'_hmm… I wonder who she is. Maybe she's a vampire a vegetarian vampire no less,' _Carlisle thought.

'_Cool!!! Another vampire coming to visit. It has to be a vampire because…ooh maybe it's the denali's'_ Emmett thought.

I rolled my eyes at Emmett's thought. I really don't want to deal with Tanya. I continued to read the others thoughts.

'_maybe this person could be a vampire. A newborn no less. Alice didn't give any specifics,'_ Jasper thought.

'_another daughter. Yeah!!!' _Esme paraded.

'_maybe I could straighten my hair out so I could catch Emmett's attention,'_ Rosalie thought.

I rolled my eyes. See that Rose isn't paying attention now that isn't a big surprise.

When I tried to look into Alice's mind, she was singing in Japanese. That's odd she wouldn't do that if it was_ that_ important. Hmm, I wonder…

"Alice, what are you hiding from me," I asked, looking at her.

"It's a surprise, Edward. I can't tell you," she answered, still bouncing in her seat.

"Please, Alice. Why can't you let me see," I whined. Wow, I sound so much like a little kid who was impatient to getting his birthday gift.

She just rolled her eyes and shook her head. I sighed. Annoying vampire pixie. I should have paid close attention to my families thoughts. I shrugged it off. I'll find out when this mystery girl reveals herself.

My family and I could hear the tires of the mystery girls car, drive up towards the house. We could hear the car getting closer, slowing down to a stop in front of the house. I heard a door opening and slamming it closed and footsteps that are walking up the porch and towards the door. The mystery girl hesitated before knocking on the door.

My family and I went into position to sitting in the living room in vampire speed while Esme opens the door I could hear their conversation.

"Hello, may I help you," Esme asked, politely.

The mystery girl chuckled. "Twenty years, Esme, and you forget me." I could see from Esme's thoughts that she shook her head.

Esme of course was confused and a little bit scared. "Who are you," she asked as politely as she could.

The girl put a faked hurt look and said, "I'm hurt, Esme. You would forget me after leaving me in Forks along with your family. I'm hurt."

Esme's breath caught as did the others and mine except Alice who was still bouncing in her seat. We were all staring wide-eyed at eachother.

Esme was staring at the girl who I thought I had lost twenty years ago. The one I loved and still loved. My beautiful angel.

"B-bella," Esme whispered, still stunned.

Bella smiled and told her, "The one and only."

Esme pulled her in a big hug but not so tight so she could breathe.

'_My daughter… my daughter is back. She's alive. Thank god,' _Esme thought.

'_My little sister is alive!!!'_ Emmett thought.

_'Bella... she's alive,'_ Carlisle thought.

I ignored the others thoughts because I wasn't really listening to what they are saying. My Bella. My beautiful, clumsy, little Bella. Wait, no! She probably moved on like you wanted to! I kept thinking to myself.


	3. Reunion

New Life

_Chapter 3:Reunion_

BPOV

As I was pulled into a big hug from Esme, I could feel the happiness radiating from her as she shook with dry sobs. I knew the others were in the house because I could heard they stopped breathing when I gave hint of who I was. But it was really sad because I guess Esme missed me as does the others who are in the living room.

But none of that, I was lost in my thoughts that I realized Esme got control of herself that she stopped sobbing. She pulled away, smiling at me.

"It's good to see you again, Bella," she greeted.

I smiled back at her carefully to not show my teeth. "It's good to see you too, Esme." I greeted back.

"Would you like to come in?" she asked, politely, waving her hand in the house.

I nodded, walking in the house. The house looked almost like the one in Forks though it was different in a way. It was wider than the other house in forks, slightly filled with pictures, and a bit taller than the last one.

I walked towards the living room where the others were at, following Esme. As I got closer to the living room passageway, I heard their breath catch when they saw what I was wearing.

I had my black jean jacket, my black leather pants, my black two-inch-heeled flats, and my dark blue spaghetti strapped shirt. I could see they were taking in my appearance especially my skin, my hair, my eyes, but most of all the curves that I had for the past thirteen years.

My skin was really pale as pale as a corpse. My hair was silkier, softer, and curlier; my hair was down that stops at my biceps. My eyes were the same chocolate brown but what were in them was different; they were fierce, determined, confident to anyone who dared to look down at me, but most all it showed my age even though it isn't in words it was there. My body became more slender, more flexible, more stronger, and sexier over the years that any women would kill for. I may not look as good as Rosalie but looks can really be deceiving even for vampires.

I was shaken out of my thoughts when a black blur tackled me that got me stumbling back a few steps. I looked down to see Alice hugging me, jumping up and down.

"Bella," she squealed, still jumping up and down.

I chuckled at her hyperness. Same old Alice, cheerful as ever.

"Hey, Alice," I greeted, hugging her back as gently as a human would.

She let go of me only to be gathered in a bear hug by my favorite big brother Emmett. He laughed his booming laugh.

"Hey, Bella." He said, still hugging me my feet off the floor.

I had to pretend I couldn't breathe; not that I needed to anymore but I have to play along so they think I'm human for the meantime. "Can't… Breath…Em," I choked out, acting.

"Oops," he said, putting down to the ground, releasing me from his hug. Rosalie came forward and gave me- surprising the others and me - a gentle hug.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'm sorry about the way I treated you back at Forks," she apologized after we were done hugging.

I smiled softly at her and told her, "Either way, Rosalie, you had your reasons; I don't blame you."

She smiled back at me before moving out of the way so I could see Carlisle walking towards me. He engulfed me in a gentle hug, rubbing my back.

"It's nice to see you again, Bella," he greeted, pulling away so I could see him smiling at me.

I smiled back not showing my teeth. "Likewise."

He moved towards Esme so I could see Jasper walking towards me. What surprised me was how close he was to me but that surprise was stumped to disappointment to see the guilty look on his face.

"Bella, I wanted to say sorry about… your birthday…" I cut him off.

"Jasper, it wasn't your fault. You had problems controlling your bloodlust. I never blamed you in the first place so you could stop blaming yourself," I sighed, running my hand through my hair.

He smiled at me in relief and hugged me before I saw Edward. I smiled at him which surprised him then instead of my want of hugging him I nodded at Edward in greeting.

"Hello, Edward," I greeted him.

"Hi," he greeted, nodding back.

After we were done with the greetings, Carlisle cleared his throat. "How about we take seat," he suggested.

I took my seat on the couch opposite of Carlisle and Esme. Emmett took a seat in the armchair Rosalie sitting on his lap. Alice sat next to me, Jasper sat next to her, and Edward sat next to Carlisle.

I cleared my throat to have everybody's attention on me. "I guess I should explain of how I'm alive."

Everyone nodded in unison. Emmett was the first one to ask a question, "Bella, how are you alive? People said at first that you went missing then that you were killed since they didn't find a body?" I winced at his last question.

The last question was unbelievably hurtful since I heard a slight accusing voiced in his question. But I couldn't blame them I was missing for thirteen years. Yet, technically I am dead but I guess now's the time to tell them the truth.

I took a deep breath before I told them, "I know that all of you have questions of how I'm alive but technically I'm already dead." They were confused at first before comprehension lit their face.

"You're a vampire," I heard Edward whispered. The others gasp in horror but I ignored them and just nodded.

"Yes, but I'm different from other vampires," I clarified. They were confused but Carlisle showed interest.

"How?" he asked. Here it goes, I wonder of how they will react?

I smiled, showing my teeth. They gasped at the sight of my teeth. I knew that I had fangs but I was used to it. I've had them for thirteen years but living in a house full of vampires didn't stop us from showing our fangs.

"Y-your teeth…" Rosalie trailed off, trying not to be rude. I shrugged it off; I knew they would ask questions about my breed of vampires but I was different. Selene and I are the first of our kind; I gave the suggestion of if we ever come across someone who is dying then we would turn them but right now we would settle down for a few years.

"Yeah," I grinned at them, "I have fangs." When I got incredulous looks, I shrugged and said, "What? I've had them for thirteen years it doesn't bother me anymore."

All of their eyes bugged out and they exclaimed in unison, "Thirteen years!"

I raised my eyebrows in amusement. They all looked embarrassed before Carlisle asked the question they all want.

"Bella… how did this happen?" Everyone nodded in agreement. I sighed. It was either now or later that I would have to tell them. But first I have to explain the changes I had become of what they now see.


	4. Author Note

_**Hey everyone, sorry for not updating or publishing anymore stories on fan fiction but I've been sort of packed up with school and I've been to lazy to write more plus when I started to look over my stories I realized that every time I publish a new story I leave it behind to start a new one so I'm gonna try my best to continue and make new stories with some ideas popping up in my head plus maybe reform my stories so it has a better twist then it does now so wish me luck!**_

_**Love,**_

_**StarReader2009**_

_**P.S. once a chapter or story is added please my readers check 'em out and review but don't be too harsh because despite my long time on fan fiction I'm still new to writing.**_


End file.
